A New World
by Flaming Black Arrow
Summary: Alina and Mal are transported to Modern Day New York. This is an A.U. of the Grisha Trilogy, and yes to the Darkling fans he will be in this fic.


**A New Challenge**

 **Written by Flaming Black Arrow**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairings: Malina(MalXAlina)**

 **Insperation: This was written for one of my friends who truly ADORES this ship with all her heart. I thank her for pushing me to finish this fic. This is going to be a multi chapter fic that covers a large area.**

 **Summary: This is an AU where Mal and Alina were transported to modern day New York.**

 **Alina's POV**

Alina's eyes fluttered open and she groaned trying to sit up. As she tried to sit up she immediatly sprawled back out when pain shot up her spine. She vaguely remembered what had happened to cause her to wake up in this loud place. At this time though it was hard to remember. Registering that there was a shifting body close to her panic flared inside her.

"Alina," she heard Mal whisper "where are we and why does my head pound?"

Alina tried to answer, she really did, but all that came out was a groan of pain.

"Alina!" Mal jumped when he heard her response "What happened... no wait, first we need to get you help."

Alina blinked telling Mal she understood him. She opened her mouth to speak and she could only manage a small raspy help. "He-help please." she croaked out. The pain in her chest was growing constantly.

"Just lie still, I will be back as quickly as I can." Mal stated as he helped Alina into a sitting position. He Scurried off to go find help leaving Alina on her own. A matter of minutes seemed like a few hours to her. Mal came rushing back over to her with a tall, and handsome man following him. Alina shifted slightly not really trusting the man Mal had found. The man Mal found seemed strange, like he had something better to do than help a troublesome girl. When Alina found his eyes she found they were a peircing shade of blue and held a different story. This man was on a mission to help anyone who needed it, but there was a deeper mission under the shades of blue.

"Nightfall is coming, I have to go soon." he muttered under his breath, but Alina heard him. "I'm Oliver Queen, my friend Mr. Diggle is coming with a car to help get your friend here t a doctor" He said turning to Mal.

"Thank you very much," Mal replied "we will never forget this."

"Here, take this" Oliver said as he tossed a small device to Mal.

"What is this?" Mal asked turning the device over in his hand.

"Have you never seen a phone before?" Oliver answered with a question of his own.

"Where we come from we don't have this kind of device and we still use hrose drawn carriages." Mal explained.

"Oh," Oliver paused "would you like to see how to use it?"

"Ya, that would be great." Mal piped more enthusisatically.

"Okay," Oliver began "Press this little button" Oliver pointed to a small round button "and the screen lights up like this."

"Whoa, thats cool." Mal exclaimed.

"That's not all," Oliver started to point to a small icon on the screen "Press this and it will pull up some names."

"Whoa there is so many names in here." Mal was intruiged

"As you can see my name is in there," Oliver pointed "if you need anything give me a call. I have to go Mr. Diggle will be here shortly." with that said Oliver turned and started to walk away.

Mal then walked back over to Alina and rested against the wall she was next to. Soon enough there was a loud rumble echoing around the alleyway. Mal jumped to his feet as a big black monster looking thing came around the corner. A side of the monster opened and a man came out.

"The name's Diggle, I'm guessing you are the kids named Mal and Alina." the man called.

"Um, yes, I'm Mal" Mal put in.

"I'm here to help, let me see Alina" Diggle called to Mal.

Mal stood up and walked a short ways away as Diggle took his place.

"This is a little bad, but not too terrible, she'll heal." Diggle concluded.

Diggle help get Alina off the ground despite the protests Alina emitted. Helping her into his monster thing.

"Wait," Mal called "what is that thing" Mal pointed at Diggles van.

"It's called a car, it can take her to get help." Diggle explained.

"Okay." Mal said sceptically.

After getting Alina settled in the car Diggle drove her and Mal to a "Doctor", which in this world was a medic of some kind.

That was the introduction Mal and Alina got to this new world.


End file.
